Change of Heart
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Raven is dealing with Malchior without Beast Boy since he's away for a few months in Africa. He tells her to visit him, but when Raven sees how happy he is, she then wonders would he want to come back to Jump City? Will this result in another heartbreak?
1. Raven's getting a little bit stronger

(AN:) Hey, guys :] Simmy here again! :D There's not really much to say today for this new story besides the fact that Soul of a Raven showed me this song and an idea popped in my head XD

So, anyways, enjoy this new story that the dedication goes fully to my first nonblood sister Soul of a Raven! Love you so much :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Love the Way You Lie by ****Eminem featuring Rihanna****, or A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans.**

* * *

Raven's eyes opened up, reveling to the world once again her amethyst colored eyes. The first thing she did was place a pale hand on her forehead. It was another night of crying over Malchior, the first boy who she fell in love with and of course the first boy who broke her heart. Beast Boy helped ease the pain away by always being by her side, but ever since he left the Teen Titans to go visit his friends back in Africa, Raven had to deal with the pain alone.

It wasn't like something for Raven to sit with someone and talk about her feelings or what she thought at the moment, but there was something about the Changeling that made her open up to him in a second. With all the days that went by, they became so close that Beast Boy wasn't afraid to call her his best friend. And, of course, with a little thought and a talk with Knowledge, her emotion with the yellow cape, she accepted the fact that Beast Boy was her best friend too.

It was sad that he had left for almost three months. The two would always share letters back and forth; replying as soon as they could and it wasn't until Beast Boy's last letter when he said Raven needed to come visit him, Raven didn't reply back yet. In the card he gave her was a two way ticket to Africa and she had until tomorrow morning to figure out if she was going or not.

Raven sat up on her circle bed, stretching her arms out. She heard her back crack a little and it made her think of the times Beast Boy would turn into a cat to stretch out better. She turned her head to look at her black alarm clock and in purple numbers read _2:54 P.M._

"_Woke up late today and I could still feel the sting of pain," _Raven sang, slumping her shoulders. She overslept once again and the others didn't bother to wake her up. It was probably another slow day. She missed thinking about having some peace and quiet before Beast Boy woke up, but since she didn't have to; it wasn't the same for her to get up at 6 like usual.

Raven sighed, throwing the covers off of the bottom half of her body and throwing her legs covered in her black and blue plaid bottoms over into her blue fuzzy slippers waiting right beside her bed. She then grabbed her blue cape to put over her pajamas and walked out to the single bathroom the five of them shared.

"_But I brushed my teeth anyway," _Raven sighed, pushing down on the toothpaste tube and spread it across her toothbrush.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Raven walked back to her room to grab her normal citizen clothes instead of the holographic ring.

"_Got dress through the mess and," _Raven continued to sing as she sat on her circle bed tying her shoelaces.

She got up and walked over to her closet, looking at herself at the wall mirror. Seeing she frown and remembering what Beast Boy used to say about just giving the world a small smile and did so.

Today, Raven just stuck with light blue jeans, black high tops with blue shoelaces and a blue sweatshirt with an ice cream cone with a smile on its face.

"_Put a smile on my face," _Raven tried, but it scared her a little so she put her frown back on. "_I got a little bit stronger." _She shrugged at herself and walked towards her door.

"Hey there, Sleepy Head," Bumblebee greeted when she saw the Azarathean's door swished open and out she came.

"Afternoon greetings, friend Raven!" Starfire said after, giving Raven a small wave.

"Good afternoon," Raven said, pushing her hands into her sweatshirt pocket. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, you know, just another one of Robin's lectures, Speedy complaining and Starfire's confusing talks," Bumblebee listed from the top of her head.

"You get used to that," Raven said, smiling at Starfire as she giggled a little. "I'm heading out so make sure you tell Robin. I got my communicator on me so don't be afraid to call."

"Did you decide on what to do?" Starfire asked.

"Not yet," Raven sighed. "I'm hoping the outside air will help me think better."

"Raven," Bumblebee softly said, walking over to hold both of her hands to look closely at her. "You know him _way_ better than me, but I'm positive that he wants to see you more than anything. He misses you; you can see it in his face when he calls the whole team." Raven's eyebrows raised and frown dropped lower. "I'm sure he would be the happiest man on Earth by just seeing you in person once again."

"Thanks, Bumblebee," Raven said, removing her hands from the life size bee, "but I just want to think this all over on my own."

Raven gave the two a smile before walking passed them over to the elevator down two doors from her bedroom, pressing the button with the printed G over it to take her to the garage.

"Do you think she will be all right?" Starfire asked after the elevator doors closed.

"I hope so Starfire," Bumblebee said. "I hope so. I just really think just by seeing Beast Boy she'll feel much better, but I guess that's just my opinion."

"You are not alone on that one," Starfire assured, placing a delicate hand on Bumblebee's arm. "I believe in that too, but it all depends on what Raven's final decision is."

Raven stepped out into the garage and grabbed the first paired of keys on the key holder over Cyborg's tool table. Without a second glance, Raven raced to the green B-Car Cyborg and Beast Boy worked on together. Beast Boy's car was the same as the regular T-Car, except it was green and other types of gadgets. Beast Boy wanted Raven to look after it, and that's what she did; take it out every day when she missed him the most.

"_Riding in the car to the store and I try to soothe all the hurt," _Raven continued as soon as she put the car in drive. She drove out of the garage and over the ocean to reach the city streets and turned on the radio.

_**Just gunna stand there and watch me burn? Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gunna stand there and hear me cry? Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.**_

"_There's a song on the radio- stupid song made me think of you." _As soon as Raven stopped at the first red light, she smacked the radio button to turn it off._ "I listened to it for a minute, but then I changed it." _She wiped her face with a hand. "_I'm getting a little bit stronger….just a little bit stronger."_

The red light turned green and Raven continued her way farther downtown to park into the Jump City Mall main parking lot. She found one towards the back and it was better for Raven for she loved to take some time and walk. Raven got out of her car, shut the door and pressed the button on the keys to lock the car before placing it in her jean pockets.

"_And I'm not hoping we can work it out," _Raven continued to sing to herself as she walked along the side of the parking lot as she made her way to the building ahead of her. "_I'm done with how I feel spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around."_

Raven opened the door for herself and kept it open for the mother who came up behind her with a stroller.

"Thank you, Dear," The mother said, her face showing that she hated opening the doors on her own while she had her baby with her. Raven just smiled and nodded her head as the mother passed by her to go where she needed to go in the mall.

As the mother walked away, Raven couldn't help but think about the moment she thought Malchior was the perfect man for her and when she got his real body out of the book, they might have gotten married on day. If Malchior never just used her, would she have become a mother too?

"_And I'm not thinking you could ever change," _Raven shook her head, not wanting to think about the future with Malchior._ "I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest day. I get a little bit stronger."_

She shoved her hands into her sweatshirt's middle double pocket and took a deep sign, blowing her strands up in the air and back down before walking to the elevator and going to the second floor where the main stores were.

'_And I'm not thinking you could ever change,' _Raven sang inside of her head, knowing other people might look at her funny if she said it out loud now. _'I know my heart will never be the same,' _She looked down at the moving stairs, '_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest day. I get a little bit stronger.'_

Raven stepped off of the escalator and just walked down through the huge building without stepping into a store yet. She looked ahead of herself, making sure she wouldn't bump into the happy friends, families, and couples around her shopping themselves.

_It doesn't happen overnight  
But you turn around and three month's gone by  
and you realize you haven't cried  
I'm not giving you an hour, or a second  
or another minute longer  
I'm busy getting stronger_

As she watched the citizen walk passed her, giving her a friendly smile or wave, even some of the teenagers came to take a picture of Raven or ask for her autograph, seeing them all happy made Raven happy herself.

_And I'm not hoping we could work it out  
I'm done with how I feel  
Spinning my wheels  
letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change_

It was at that moment, Raven knew what she had to do. The teenagers and adults around her were only happy because they moved on with whatever was bad in their lives before and found someone who they knew would keep them happy. Raven knew as a fact that Beast Boy was the person who would keep her happy, even if that meant she had to try with all her might to forget about Malchior.

Crying about him was done; there would be no more tears, no more heartache, and no more thinking about him. All she would do is go to Africa, find Beast Boy, and live with him for a month before they came back to Jump City _together_.

_I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
even on my weakest day  
I get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger_

Raven quickly ran out of the mall and towards Beast Boy's car, taking the keys out of her pocket to unlock the car and put it into the ignition slot. This made her super excited now that she was positive on what to do. It even started to make her happy again on the inside.

_Getting along without you baby  
better off without you baby  
how does it feel without me baby  
I'm getting stronger without you baby_

"Hey, Raven, you thought about what you're going to do?" Robin called over his shoulder when he turned his head back to looking at the television.

"Yes," Raven took a deep breath in, walking to the middle of the room. When she reached the middle, everyone was looking at her for she had the biggest smile on her face they haven't seen in a while.

_And I'm not hoping we could work it out  
I'm done with how I feel  
Spinning my wheels  
letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change_

"So, what's it going to be?" Bumblebee asked, she and Starfire starting to float slowly up in the air from the excitement.

Raven took another breath in, lifting her arms up to her side and placing them back down at her sides again before saying, "I'm going to Africa and having Jinx and Kid Flash fill in so Bumblebee can go back to the Titans East."

_I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
even on my weakest day_

"Wonderful!" Starfire yelled, clapping her head.

"Alright, Raven!" Robin said, jumping over the couch to give his daughter a hug.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, pumping a fist in the air along with his girlfriend, "That's what I'm talking about! My green best friend is going to be so happy!"

As the others were talking over one another, expressing their excitement, Raven couldn't help but keep the smile on her face as she watched her family. She knew at that moment, she made a great decision.

_I get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger_

"What are you still doing standing there, Raven?" Robin asked, shaking Raven awake from her day dream. "You got to get ready and pack before tomorrow comes."

"Right," Raven whispered, slowly shaking her head. "I'll get right on that."

Ready or not Beast Boy, here Raven comes.


	2. Beast Boy's Last Song for Raven

(AN:) Hey again, guys! :D Enjoy me amigos and amigas! (Practicing my Spanish, check it! XD) I don't even know if I spelt it right, but pointers for trying, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Africa, or My Last Song for Miley Cyrus by Dave Days.**

* * *

"Beast Boy, please," Raven said, shaking her head as her eyes opened up to show him the water she tried to keep in while meditating. She and Beast Boy had been sitting on the roof going through another one of their heart to heart talks. After finally letting him into her heart, Beast Boy opened up about Terra in return.

For the past two hours and a half, Beast Boy had been trying to tell Raven how he was just under pressure about Terra. She just came out of nowhere, and because of the loneliness, he was desperate into finding some love, and that's when his heart settled on Terra.

Of course, Raven didn't believe any word of it. If he was trying to say that he liked Raven and he knew she wasn't going to feel the same way about him that was all wrong and not supposed to happen. Raven _promised_ herself that she wouldn't fall in love with another guy knowing he might just do the same as Malchior did which was easy.

The only thing Beast Boy heard Raven repeat was how she was such a push over with Malchior, thinking she knew for a fact that things were going to work out between them once he was back in his true form again. It wasn't until she learned his true form was a black and purple fire breathing dragon. She should have just doubled checked with another book or something before she let her guard down, but now it was too late.

And that went the same with Beast Boy. He didn't know that Terra would hide something that big behind her back like working with Slade. They told her hundreds of moments where he tried to destroy the Titans, yet she still ignored them all and went by his side, trusting him completely. Sometimes, Beast Boy wondered if it was just to learn more about her powers, backstab the Teen Titans all because of that time when she thought Beast Boy told Robin she couldn't control her powers, or another reason that he couldn't figure out yet.

Could it be possible that Terra and Slade had a romantic relationship that they didn't even know about? No, that couldn't be true; Terra was too young for someone that's old like Slade. Beast Boy couldn't help himself but sometimes think about why she left, but guess he'll never get his answer.

"Look, Beast Boy," Raven said, floating down to sit on her bottom right next to Beast Boy who had his feet dangling over the Tower roof's edge. "We both just had a rough first try at love."

Beast Boy smirked. "Yeah, for they totally used us; Terra used our weakness to beat us and Malchior got deep inside of you to have you trust him completely."

"Why don't we, say, start again?" Raven thought out loud, turning her head to look at him and gave Beast Boy a small warming smile. "You know, just to see how it's like to be with someone who actually cares about you?"

"But I thought you said you'd never go out with someone like me?" Beast Boy mentioned, his green elf ears dropping down.

Raven shrugged. "I gave it a second thought. I mean, you truly are the closest friend I've got here that's a guy. I mean, there is no way I'd ever ask Starfire."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He placed a hand on Raven's.

"So, what do you say?" Raven asked, starting to lean a little close to Beast Boy. "Will you go out with me?"

"**Yes!"** Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping up from his bed and having the covers fly off of the top part of his body.

Beast Boy blinked a few times, wiping the smile from his face and looked around, seeing he was in his bedroom. He got up, looking at the pictures, furniture and window. Beast Boy threw his green hands into his air, groaning; it was another dream.

There was then a knock on his door and he smiled wide.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered to himself, grabbing his green shirt from the floor and put it on before going over to the straw like door and opening it, hoping to find the violet haired best friend standing there.

But, instead, it was just a boy who was two years older than Beast Boy-20 years old. He looked just like Cyborg except for the robot parts and had his African accent instead of an American one. Beast Boy signed, leaning against the side of the door as he saw his friend Salaam laughing.

"I can't believe it. Garfield Logan yet again in _another_ dream about some girl?" Salaam said, crossing his arms over his chest and chuckled between his words as he looked at his childhood friend.

"Morning to you too Sal," Beast Boy greeted, "You know, we call that _stalking_ back in American and can send you to jail."

"Yeah, right," Salaam said. "Like you're going to call the American cops on me and tell them you live in Africa."

Beast Boy stood up straight and crossed his arms this time, taking a moment to think for a second before nodding his head, agreeing with what Salaam said. "Alright, fine, good point. But what were you doing hanging around near my place?"

Salaam shrugged his shoulders. "It's late in the morning and you haven't gotten up yet."

"Dude, it's," Beast Boy paused for a moment, looking over at the sun that was shinning, "9 in the morning!" He finished off his sentence, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why would you wake me up at 9?"

"Because," Salaam took the bucket from behind his back and threw it to Beast Boy who caught it right before it jammed into his stomach. "You got work to do just like all the other people. You're on land duty."

"Great," Beast Boy sarcastically said, throwing the bucket over his shoulder. "What else is new?"

"Your girlfriend still hasn't answered," Salaam added, smiling again.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Beast Boy yelled as Salaam was walking away to start his chores of the day. "And her letter is just probably getting here late, that's all."

"Whatever you say Green Man," Salaam yelled from where he was standing far away from Beast Boy, "She is supposed to enter our land in five hours. If her pretty little head is not here, you owe me money."

"She'll be here!" Beast Boy yelled. "I know her more than you!"

Salaam threw his hands up, turning his back to face Beast Boy as he continued to walk his way. "Whatever you say, Garfield."

Beast Boy took a deep sigh; thinking if Salaam was right or wrong. He actually didn't know how long it's been since he sent Raven the last letter with the ticket and she hadn't said anything in return. If she was going to be here by the afternoon, Salaam wouldn't ask for his share of the money Beast Boy borrowed in order to pay for the ticket. If she didn't show up, Beast Boy would have to find a real job and pay for all of it back…

The green Changeling picked up the bucket he dropped on the floor, looking at his friends walking back and forth to try and get the morning work done. Some of them stopped and waved at Beast Boy and others just ran right past him, knowing that they'll get a chance to talk to Beast Boy later on in the day.

"_This has been going on," _Beast Boy started to sing to his villagers, knowing they all might know about Raven might or might not come today.

They all knew how excited he was, but knowing she might not come made him a little sad. He started walking away from his house and towards the river to grab a bucket full of water in order to water the plants.

"_Each second I look you're gone…you're not calling," _Beast Boy said, taking his communicator out as he walked first and then the private phone he got him and Raven.

On either one, there was nothing new but the second smiling picture he was able to catch of Raven. On his private phone, it was them sitting at the park bench late at night, and Beast Boy was finally able to get Raven to laugh at one of his jokes.

"_It's time for me to move on," _Beast Boy placed his phone back into his shorts pockets when seeing the people around him frown by the obsession with him over Raven. "_My friends were right all along. You keep falling away."_

Beast Boy switched the empty bucket to his other hand, looking at the sandy ground as he got closer and closer to the river.

"_Giving ups not easy," _Beast Boy shook his head, bending over and scooping up the fresh clean water from the river. "_It's hard enough just saying as much as I make believe you're not really here with me." _Beast Boy stood back up on his two feet. "_What was I thinking from the beginning? You didn't care at all!"_

Beast Boy shook his head, turning back around instead of saying hi to the little kids who were looking up at him as they were jumping around in the water.

"_So here's your last song," _Beast Boy sang, this time holding the bucket with two hands.

He walked up the field where there were other buckets filled with water just for him so he didn't have to keep running back and forth between the river and the field. Beast Boy smiled when he looked at the 12 others; he actually didn't mind going back to the river himself for he could have just changed into a type of fast animal and would have been able to continue his job, but you know, this way was cool too!

Beast Boy looked into the water filled buckets, seeing his reflection that hadn't changed since the time he, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Robin came back from their trip from Tokyo. The only thing that changed was the way everyone acted. Starfire and Robin were a couple, Raven and Beast Boy were best friends, Cyborg was the oldest brother on the team and of course found some love of his own-the Titans East leader Bumblebee. And of course it didn't mind any of the others for even he needed some more love.

In a minute, Beast Boy's reflection went from the green faced shaggy green haired man to a pale faced and purple haired woman right in the water. Beast boy turned around, thinking Raven was standing behind him, but all there were was plants and plants of food people took turns taking care of. Beast Boy frowned, knowing that he was being too obsessed with this.

"_I can leave it all behind," _Beast Boy this time started to work, pouring the water over the plant's roots so they would live longer and healthier until it was ready to pick them. _"Or take another moment to think about you," _He placed the half empty bucket down on the ground and sat next to it, covering his face for only a second before shaking his head to himself. "_No thoughts in sight." _He removed his hands and placed them on top of his knees. _"Thinking about you alone, everything I see that's shown reminds me of you." _He mentioned since the bucket of water's reflection was Raven's before he knew she wasn't actually here.

Beast Boy got up again, trying to get his work done and not get distracted, but that was hard to do when someone so close and so beautiful was running through your mind.

"_Giving ups not easy," _Beast Boy continued on as he took the other bucket of water and poured through the other half of the field of food. "_It's hard enough just saying as much I make believe you're not really here with me. What was I thinking from the beginning? You didn't care at all. "All that's left are the memories," _He ran a hand through his green hair, "_Constantly haunting me," _Beast Boy threw his arm back down on his side, "_I'm giving up it's time to grow up. You're not around and we're not in love."_

He threw the buckets into a pile right next to his house and walked in, jumping on his bed to cover his head with his pillow and shut his eyes tight.

"_Lying around in around in this one room home; too much to think about nothing to do"_ Beast Boy slammed a fist on his bed_. She's not coming now, she's not coming now, she's not coming now, she's not coming now, and she's not coming now."_

Images of Raven flashed through his mind, having his eyes winced at the past memories. He couldn't take much more of them after a while so he groan real loud before forcing his eyes open and sitting up on his bed.

"_As much as I make believe," _Beast Boy sighed, sitting up on his bed and throwing his pillow aside. _"Something inside of me," _He shook his head as he brought his legs over to place on the floor. _"Has got my hoping got me thinking," _Beast Boy smiled to himself, looking on the ground and then shaking his head again and looked up at the roof. _"Who am I to assume?"_

Beast Boy got up from his bed, walking over to the single window of the room and opened it up. The first thing he heard was loud music blasting into his home. He shoved his head out of the window and looked around at his friends dancing along as Salaam was walking with a girl. With his animal eyes, he was able to see the girl…and it made him gasp.

"**Raven!" **Beast Boy screamed.

He heard Raven's sweet laugh right before she started running towards his house along with the others. Raven clutched her backpack tight as she was running faster and faster.

"_This love is crazy," _Beast Boy said, throwing both of his hands into his hair as he saw everyone coming over to his place. _"Unpredictable? Maybe!"_

He couldn't take standing inside anymore so he ran outside and that's when he came face to face with the girl he always dreamed about, but haven't seen in almost three months.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Raven greeted as she waved at him and the others around her smiled wide, not being able to control their excitement of seeing the woman they heard so much about.

"_You'll melt my heart like you did from the start all over again like it's not the end." _Beast Boy sang, slowly walking over to Raven before sprinting to lift her up from the ground and spin her around.

_So here's your last song_

"Garfield!" Raven said, holding herself up by having her arms around his neck. "Oh, Garfield!"

"Raven, I can't believe it's you," Beast Boy said, hugging her tight and close before setting her down.

_Yeah we made it out_

"Garfield," Raven repeated. "Garfield? Garfield!"

"Raven, what is it? I'm right here," Beast Boy said, shaking her a little and getting a little scared.

"Garfield, wake up!" She yelled right before her face changed into looking like Salaam's. "Garfield, come on, wake up!"

_Yeah we made it out_

Beast Boy yelled, jumping up from his bed with sweat covering his forehead. It took a moment for his heart to calm down before he turned his head to look at Salaam kneeling on the side of his bed. "Dude...that was all just a dream I had?" His green ears fell down.

"You mean about Raven?" Salaam asked, sitting cross legged to have his elbow on his leg and rest on his palm. "Yup, it was all just a dream."

_Yeah we made it out_

"Aw, man," Beast Boy wined, throwing the covers off of his body and getting up to stretch. "I really _am_ obsessed with her coming, aren't I?"

"Well, can you blame yourself?" Salaam asked, getting up from the ground. "She's all you've been thinking about."

_Yeah we made it out_

"But can I help it, Salaam?" Beast Boy asked. "She's my best friend…my buddy in talking…the one I go for anything and everything," he thought of the nicknames.

"You forgot girlfriend," Salaam added, having his arms crossed over his chest and smirking at his friend.

"My girlfriend…" Beast Boy side before thinking but it took her a minute to notice what he said. "Salaam!" He said, punching his friend in the arm as Salaam laughed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"She will be, trust me."

"Yeah, yeah."

_Yeah we made it out_

"Hey, it's alright," Salaam said, resting a hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "She'll come, okay? Don't keep thinking about it."

"Yeah, I know," Beast Boy agreed, nodding his head. "Why don't we start with our jobs for the day?"

_Yeah we made it out_

* * *

(AN:) Don't hate me, okay? I had to do it ^^"_  
_


	3. Author's Note

Hey, guys! Simmy here again :] Yeah, I know what you might be thinking "This is was shorter than a chapter! And why would a chapter be named 'Author's Note?'" Well, that's because this isn't a chapter and it's an author's note obviously if you haven't put the pieces together.

Now, for some odd reason every time I turn on my laptop, it turns itself off after like a few minutes or so. I have no idea what's wrong or even why it's doing such a thing, and it's making me a little freaked out. I mean, it's my first laptop and I'm taking _really_ good care of it just like my iPod (that I bought with my own money) and why would it do such a thing? :(

Hopefully I'll figure out what's wrong with it or the laptop itself will stop shutting itself down. I tried everything! The battery is full so don't be leaving me comments on how I just have to plug in the power cord. People please, I'm stupid but not that stupid. I took out the battery and holded the power button down for 30 seconds and tried that but it didn't work. Then I tried the system recovery but my computer turns off way before it finishes.

So, in other words..FML

I'm tying to you from my school's library computer which I'm sure might be able to give me some time to finish the story and I sometimes might even go to my public library. Hopefully though things will turn back to normal for my laptop…

Alright guys, that's it. Wish me extra luck for I'm going to need every bit of it =\


	4. Blow Away

(AN:) Oh my God, I'm so sorry for taking FOREVER with this new chapter! And what's worse is that this is not my best. Raven is completely OOC and I truly and super sorry for that. I still hope you all enjoy, and if not, flames are ALWAYS welcome because I would totally understand.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Blow Away by A Fine Frenzy.**

And yes, this is kinda like High School Musical and my other story, Singing How I Feel. This wasn't how I planned the story happening, but I always wing stuff, so it's understandable.

Anyways, before I start blabbing on, I'ma stop myself and just say **ENJOY.**

* * *

Raven's eyes opened at her usual time once again the next morning. She couldn't sleep at all last night since she was so excited on her day ahead. After days of thinking about it, she finally decided that she was going to go see Beast Boy.

Lifting herself off her bed, she did a few stretches to wake her body up before grabbing her blue towel and racing over to the bathroom so she could great ready.

It wasn't like she had to pack for she already did all that last night, but she wanted to be ready as quick as possible. Getting ready faster meant there would be no rush, and she could try to control her emotions even though she had a feeling that wasn't going to be possible on this special Saturday.

_One of us is gonna be here and  
One of us is gonna be running  
Off alone to the great unknown  
You're not me, you're a model of freedom  
All you need are your kicks when you need them  
Come and go, caught that slow alright_

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, brushing her hair and taking a quick shower, Raven ran out of the bathroom to head back inside her room, but she bumped into Cyborg in the hallway.

"Oh, Cyborg, sorry," Raven said, rubbing her head with one hand as she took Cyborg's offered hand to help her up.

"You know Raven, I've never seen you this happy before," Cyborg commented, smiling wide as Raven got back on her two feet.

"Well, it's an exciting day for me," Raven actually admitted to the half robot.

_With one hand off the side  
we get farther away in the blink of an eye_

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting," Cyborg said, tying his hands behind his back and starting to walk down the rest of the hallway to the Common Room, "I'm sure you can't _wait _to see your boyfriend."

_And it's the time we waste  
Swallowed into space  
It's the time it takes to blow away  
to blow away_

Instead of yelling at Cyborg on how Beast Boy wasn't her boyfriend, she just sighed and let it go. There was no point in arguing with him. Honesty, Raven was so happy and excited that the others would say the same thing. Raven shook her head and continued her way back into her room to change into her regular clothes.

_Hey, hey you, yeah you gotta be leaving,  
Say what you want, what you say, say anything  
No one knows just how deep it goes  
We are old in your teen aged tyranny  
And all you need is a hunger to feed  
I've got my own secrets though, say what?_

As Raven was putting on her skinny jeans, she couldn't help but wonder why Beast Boy went to all that trouble in buying her a plane ticket when she could just fly there or teleport. Teleporting would've been much easier since she would be there in a heartbeat, but guess in all that excitement, Beast Boy wasn't thinking that straight.

_With a heart full of mess and lore  
we are doomed but we wanted more_

Raven sat down in front of her mirror desk to brush her wet hair when the last letter she gotten from Beast Boy caught her eyes. She felt bad that she didn't reply back to him, but the last message caught her off guard.

_It's the ride we take  
the many winged escape  
it's the bough we break to blow away  
and we blow away_

Blowing her hair off from the front of her face to have it sit on her side, she took one last look in the mirror before getting up, grabbing her single suitcase and backpack, and walking out of her room.

_One of us is now retreating  
You knocked me down so hard I'm seeing a thousand stars  
Come out where you are  
'cause i won't ever be caught crying  
And i will not be taken lying down  
It blows into smoke_

"Well, this is it," Robin said when he saw Raven roll into the Common Room with her things. "Our Raven is leaving us."

"Robin," Raven whined, placing her things by the door and giving her leader and father figure a hug. "I'm not leaving forever you know. I'm just bringing Beast Boy back."

"Oh, girl, you're sounding like he quit the team or something," Bumblebee said, flying from the kitchen counter to stand on Raven's left side as Starfire came floating by on her right.

"I hope you have the most joyest time with friend Beast Boy and his family!" Starfire said, crushing Raven, but at that moment she didn't mind. "Please, both of you return safe and sound."

When Starfire set her down, Raven took a few deeps breaths to get her system going again before smiling up at Starfire and nodding. "I promise Starfire that we'll both return fine."

_The time we waste  
Swallowed into space  
it's the time it takes to blow  
it's the ride we take_

"Come on, say your last goodbyes and meet me at the garage, I'll drive you to the airport," Cyborg patted Raven's back before grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter, picking up Raven's things and heading out of the Common Room. Raven gave her teammates and family one last goodbye hug

_The many winged escape  
It's the bough we break to blow  
It's the times we say that no one's gonna take your place  
It's a mistake to blow away  
we blow away_

"Hey, Cyborg?" Raven finally spoke halfway through the quiet drive to the airport.

"Hm?"

"I want you to be the only one to know this; I can't wait to see him."

"I know, Rae, I know."

* * *

"Listen, now you make sure to take care of Green Bean while you're there for Lord knows what that dude's been up to," Cyborg said to his little sister as they were both saying their last goodbyes.

"You know it Cyborg," Raven set her stuff down and jumped up to give him a hug. "And don't worry; he'll be fine with me."

"Just make sure nothing goes crazy, okay?" Cyborg also said, returning the hug. "I don't want the people over there looking at you like you're some kind of crazy person. Keep your emotions under control. Oh, and try not to blow up the plane on your way there."

"Cyborg, I would love to listen to you talk all day," Raven finally gave up on the goodbye and grabbed her things once again. "But I got a plane to catch," she waved the ticket in the air.

"Be safe, that's all I'm saying. Oh, and Rachel," Cyborg called, using her real name in public which Raven was surely going to kill him for later.

"What is it now, _Victor_?" Raven said, walking backwards.

"Try not to kill Beast Boy on the way he's going to be super excited when seeing you."

"Why is it that you and Robin always ruin my fun?" She gave him a smile before turning around to walk off and board the plane.


	5. Your Biggest Fan

(AN:) Hiya guys! I know it's pretty late/early but Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoyed yours if you celebrated :D I don't celebrate anymore and my parents were at work :\ Oh wells, at least we had dinner all together and that's the point even if it wasn't with American food :D

Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Your Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas.**

* * *

Sitting on a public transportation with other people had gotten Raven a little nervous on her ride. People weren't looking at her or anything, but she still felt like all eyes were on her. Keeping Cyborg's advice in her head, Raven was able to take a few deep breathes and calm her emotions down. True was, even each one of them were excited about this trip.

_Oh, Raven, are we almost there? _The pink cape, Happy, screamed out loud in Raven's mind, interrupting her train of thoughts.

_No, we're not. And stop being so excited, I can't take it. _Raven replied, not wanting to sound as harsh as she did, but she was sure her emotions understood the pressure of the sudden happiness they were all feeling at the same time of seeing their best friend.

_That's actually impossible right now, _Knowledge said, stepping in, _I'm the smartest one here and even I'm excited to see Beast Boy._

_Oh my Azar, you all are going to drive me mad, _Raven said, her eyes squinting shut to try and get the voices to be quiet. There was an old man sitting next to her with his wife on his right. He saw Raven's eyes shutting so he placed a hand on hers. Raven jumped from the sudden contact and looked up to see the man giving her a comfort smile.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, nothing will happen to you on this flight," He said, patting Raven's hand. "You'll see your family members soon."

Raven gave him a comfort smile right back and placed her other hand over his. "Thank you, Sir, but it's actually just a close friend I'm going to go see."

"Well, you tell that close friend of yours to better be with you on the next flight so you won't have a heart attack," The man joked, laughing with his wife who was nodding her head.

"Yeah, he better," Raven agreed, giving a light chuckle along with them.

* * *

Keeping a low profile, Raven decided to float close to the ground towards the village she was given directions too. That way if anyone came or she thought they saw her, she could reach her feet on the ground quickly. Since she hasn't seen anyone yet, she tried to quicken her pace so she could get to Beast Boy faster.

Raven gasped when she finally arrived, catching the glimpse of the houses. With the sight, she also had a jolt of excitement inside of her body from feeling Beast Boy's presence, so she knew she came to the right place.

Raven jumped back on the floor and ran the rest of her way there.

When Raven actually stepped foot into the village, she tried to scan the place for her green Changeling, but since there were so many people walking back and forth, she couldn't keep her eyes focused on finding him. Besides wasting her time standing there looking silly, she followed a few people to what seemed like a mini shop.

It wasn't like it was calmer then the outside. There were people screaming and trading items with other things, plus they were speaking another language which she wasn't fast enough in, so she couldn't understand a few things, but she guessed it was about the items in the store.

"Raven?"

The violet haired girl immediately thought it was Beast Boy who called her name since she didn't know anyone else here, but instead there was a dark skinned man standing next to her, smiling wide.

"Yes, that's me," Raven said, seeing this man looking like he could be Cyborg's younger brother instead of the robotic parts. "How did you know my name?"

"Excuse me, let me introduce myself," The man chuckled at his mistake. "I'm Salaam," he extended a hand out for Raven to shake and she did, "Garfield's childhood friend. My father is the leader of our tribe so I guess that makes me some kind of prince, huh?"

"Yes, it does. I'm a princess myself of my home place, Azarath," Raven shared. **(AN: Another story "I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me") **"So, I know how you feel."

"Yeah, things get complicated and I get a little scared since time goes fast now and soon I'll be chief, but that's all in the future. For now, it's time to get you to Garfield. He's been _dying _to see you_. _Here, let me take one of your bags."

"Thanks," Raven said, hanging him her hand suitcase. "And what do you mean he's been dying?"

"Well, every day you should have seen him," Salaam waved at one of the woman who was standing behind a counter and she smiled, giving him a thumbs up as the two walked out back to the village. "The first thing he did when he woke up was either try to write you a new letter. There was paper all over his house! Most times he would sing a song while he got ready, or ask how many days left until we estimated we'd let a letter from you or when you would arrive."

Hearing what Beast Boy did every morning got Raven feeling a little bad. He always tried to write her a letter? She wondered what he was saying that got him to waste that much paper. Raven could imagine crunched up paper scattered all around his room.

And hearing about him waiting around for her to answer just killed her inside. What kind of person was she?

"But, it's all fine now because here you are," Salaam turned his head to the side and winked at her.

Raven smiled, but she still felt bad.

"Well, anyways, here we are; the Logan Shack or whatever he calls it," Salaam shook his head, "Who knows why he names things." Salaam used his free hand to knock on the door. "Hey, Garfield, I got a present for you."

There was just silence at the other side of the door, and Raven knew he wasn't there. Salaam tried knocking again, but there was still no answer so he just opened the door and saw that the small place was empty.

"Hm, must be out in the fields or with the kids," Salaam thought out loud as he placed Raven's bag on Beast Boy's bed. "Why don't we leave your things here and see if we can find him somewhere outside?"

Raven nodded her head, agreeing with Salaam's plan. She took off her backpack and placed it right next to her suitcase before following right behind Salaam back outside again.

"He's to our right," Raven announced when they stepped outside.

Salaam spun around, giving Raven a weird look before laughing. "Oh, right, I forgot about you having powers. Alright then," He turned his body to the direction Raven said and sighed, "Like I said before, he's with the kids fooling around. No wonder the adults trust him with their kids while we're working."

Raven looked herself and felt a deep calm inside of her from finally seeing Beast Boy after months without him. The only thing that changed was his hair had gotten a little longer and he was wearing his green shorts with a white shirt.

"Well, I better get back to the shop, so if you need anything, you know where to find me," Salaam said, saluting goodbye to the Azarathean girl. "Have a wonderful time catching up with Gar."

"Thanks for your help, Salaam," Raven called after Salaam as he walked away. Salaam waved from behind and Raven turned around to look at Beast Boy laughing as the kids of different ages were running to catch him.

Every bone and emotion in Raven's body just wanted to run and jump up on Beast Boy's back, but she knew she couldn't do that. Instead, she hid behind a carpet where a clothes line was and watched them for a short while until she could get the courage to walk over there.

One of the small girls tripped, landing on her knees. She yelled out a scream and started to cry. The kids who were trying to catch Beast Boy stopped and ran back to the small girl, saying different things all at once.

"Ade, go get the First Aid Kit," Beast Boy said, getting into his serious mode. "Kids, give Ama some space."

Raven's eyebrows rose up; she never knew Beast Boy could be in so much control.

"Sh," Beast Boy shushed, taking the items one boy had brought and laid them on the ground in front of him. "It's alright, Ama, it's just a small scratch."

"B-But it hurts," The small girl, Ama, replied as she used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face.

"Nothing Garfield can fix, hm?" Beast Boy smiled before wrapping the bandage roll around her leg with a cotton sheet underneath it.

"Hey, Gar, I think you should sing to Ama, that always makes her feel better," A boy behind Beast Boy said when he caught Ama about to cry even harder.

"You think?" Beast Boy whispered, looking between him, the other kids and back at Ama who only looked at her leg.

"Yes!" The others replied, starting to clap their hands in the same rhythm.

Raven only smiled; she never really heard Beast Boy sing before and it sounded like the kids already fell in love with it.

"_I never thought I would, did it. Never thought I could I did it like that, did it like this did it like everybody knows." _Beast Boy lifted Ama up from the ground onto his lap. _"That we got something real, shorty," _He tapped a green finger on her small nose, _"I know what I feel shout it like that, shout it this. Listen up, everybody knows, but you so here it goes."_

Beast Boy stood up from the ground and held Ama in his arms as they moved side to side with the kids surrounded them.

_'Cause I never really noticed, took a while for me to see." _From behind the clothes line, Raven could see Ama already starting to smile again._ "Playing back the moments now I'm starting to believe. That you could be at the show and know everyone, but it's you who make me sing and I know where we and I know who I am," _Beast Boy brought Ama's face close to his, "_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh."_

Ama then started to laugh as Beast Boy hanged her back to what Raven guessed was her mother. The other adults started to gather around when hearing Beast Boy sing.

Beast Boy tapped Ama's nose again and she smiled. "_Every time you smile for me," _He placed both hands on his heart, "_Takes me a while to bring myself back 'cause you're all that and I just had to let you know,"_ He stretched his arms out to his side, _"That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you. I can be too loud 'cause I don't care, I let 'em all stare, I just want everyone to know the truth, it's only you!"_

The children who were standing around Beast Boy then started to dance around. There was just one girl who stayed by his side, stomping her foot on the ground with the rhythm of the children still clapping along.

"_I never really noticed," _Beast Boy placed a hand behind his head. _"Took a while for me to see."_

The girl standing next to Beast Boy repeated, "_A while for me to see."_

"_Playing back the moments, now I'm starting to believe."_

"_Starting to believe!"_

"_That you could be at the show and know everyone, but it's you who makes me sing. And I know where we are and I know who I am. Baby, I'm your biggest fan."_

"No, Garfield, don't stop now!" The woman holding Ama screamed.

"Yeah, Garfield, come on!" The other adults said, cheering him on.

"I-I don't know," Beast Boy hesitantly said, "I mean, I think the beginning is good enough."

"Nope, it's not," The children said, tugging at Garfield's shirt. "Come on!"

"You showed up and you looked so classy. Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting," Beast Boy started to rap, having everyone laugh and continue to cheer him on. "You were real from the start of it all like a dream come to life now I'm left in all." Beast Boy walked up to Ama giggling at Beast Boy. "Stars shine, but your love is the highest. You're so sweet that it drives me crazy. A summer like no other you're my African baby!"

The adults and kids clapped together, laughing as Ama's mother set Ama down and danced around with everyone around Beast Boy and Ama. Beast Boy took Ama's hand and kneeled on one leg to be the same level as her.

"I_ never really noticed; took a while for me to see. Playing back the moments now I'm starting to believe that you could be at the show and know everyone, but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am. Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh. Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh."_

Raven smiled at everyone's excitement over Beast Boy singing to the small girl. She kept looking back and forth between the adults and children, seeing them smile or laugh while they were all together.

Especially the way Beast Boy was smiling throughout the entire song. She never knew he could keep smiling for such a long time. At least he _could_ smile; Raven remembered all the times she made him not to.

Remembering those old memories made a small sadness return inside her body. Could it be that Beast Boy was much happier here because there was no one to stop him from behind his self? No, no, that couldn't be it. It was years since Beast Boy met his friends again so of course he would be happy, right?

_"That you could be at the show and know everyone, but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am. Baby, I'm your biggest fan."_

Beast Boy gave the small girl a hug as everyone stopped dancing around him to clap and cheer.

"Thank you Garfield," Ama said, kissing Beast Boy's cheek.

"You should know by now that there's nothing I can't do," Beast Boy said, laughing a little as Ama gave him another hug. "Now, why don't we wash that dirt off your skin?" Beast Boy got up from the ground and yelled, "Who's with us?"

The kids all shouted something together before the girls took Ama's hand and ran ahead without Beast Boy.

"Have them back before night fall, I know guys," Beast Boy said to the parents before waving goodbye and started to jog to catch up with the kids. Some of the adults laughed as they waved goodbye before returning to whatever they were doing before.

Raven was lost in her thoughts about what she just saw today so she didn't hear someone coming up right next to her which happened to be Salaam again.

"Raven, you're still here?" Salaam asked, waking her up from her daydream. "Haven't you got his attention or something? Here, why don't I take you to the river where he's taking the kids?"

"No, actually Salaam, I'm just going to walk there on my own," Raven said, stopping the kind man from walking. "I don't want to trouble you anymore from your work shift."

"Oh, no trouble at all," Salaam shook his head. "A friend of my best friend is a friend of mine and I do anything to make my friends happy."

Raven shook her head, "Thank you, Salaam, really, but I rather just go there on my own."

Salaam was about to say something, but the look on Raven's face told him that nothing was going to change his mind. He threw his hands up in the air and started to walk backwards towards the shop shed. "Alright, Raven, but remember," he pointed a finger at her. "If there's anything you need, you know where to find me."

Raven nodded her head and smiled before setting off to follow the footsteps of where Beast Boy and the kids walked.


	6. Feelin' Alive

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Feelin' Alive by the Jonas Brothers.**

_

* * *

Hey!  
This is the night! This is the night!  
Hey!  
Feeling alive, feeling alive_

Raven found a huge tree to hide behind where she could still see the others playing in the water. It was Beast Boy versus the kids in a splashing contest and by the looks of it; the kids were winning since Beast Boy was too busy laughing too hard to move his hands away from his face.

Seeing him so happy, it made Raven happy herself. She honestly has never seen Beast Boy this happy before back in Jump City with the others. Even his face was turning red from laughing so hard and that never happened before.

Maybe because he was always spending so much time trying to get Raven to at least smile, and she would never give him that.

_My heart goes boom as the stars go blue  
Like a sea of cell phone lights,  
The moon gets light as the sun goes down,  
Somewhere behind the Hollywood sign_

She still remembered the nights when Beast Boy was trying to make her feel better or change the topic about their past horrible relationship. Now that she looked in the past, remembering when Beast Boy tried to get Raven to at least smile, and she would bring him down, _what was she thinking?_

Since she was so into her thoughts about the past, Raven didn't notice that her foot were controlling themselves and moving closer to Beast Boy in the water with the kids.

_Have you ever felt like your living in the shadows?  
Have you ever felt kept down?  
I know sometimes that it feels like a battle  
but it can turn around_

The next thing she knew, she tripped over something and fell down the small hill into the water. Raven would have used her powers to float up in the air, but for some reason her mind wasn't working straight so she fell right on top of Beast Boy.

At least the kids were able to move away right before Beast Boy fell into the water with her on his back.

_Hey!  
This is the night! This is the night!  
Hey!  
Feeling alive, feeling alive_

"Garfield!" The kids screamed, searching underneath the water for their friend. Luckily enough he came back up in a few seconds, coughing up water and taking deep breathes in.

"What the heck was that?" Beast Boy asked, looking around him to see what hit him.

The kids started screaming different things at the same time, so he couldn't understand, but he did see them all pointing behind him and he turned around, gasping as a figure rose up in the water coughing.

_The kick drum starts as the boulevard  
fills up with all the boys and girls  
from Jersey Town to the L.A. Crowd  
they hear us all over the world_

"Oh my Gosh," Beast Boy yelled, swimming over to the figure and lifting her out of the water. "**RAVEN?**"

Raven spit water out of her mouth back into the water. "This wasn't the way I imagined I was going to drop in, but hey there."

_Have you ever felt like standing on a rooftop  
have you ever wanted to scream?  
Everybody dance, burn it up till we blastoff  
Just like a Rockin Machine, yeah!_

"Holy…, I seriously can't believe it's you!" Beast Boy yelled, pulling them both out of the water and the kids slowly followed, stop unsure what was going on and who that girl was.

"I think you should probably explain it to the kids first," Raven said as Beast Boy set her down on the grass and handed her his towel.

Beast Boy turned around still having his huge smile on his face as the kids were hiding behind one another, looking back and forth between Raven and Beast Boy and back to Raven.

"Guys, do you know who this is? This is my friend, Raven!"

"Raven?" The kids repeated at different times, looking at the wet girl who was looking right back at them.

_Hey!  
This is the night! This is the night!  
Hey!  
Feeling alive, feeling alive_

Raven could feel the kids' nervous feeling. She couldn't blame them; it wasn't every day when you're having fun and some girl just literally drops in. Raven waved at the kids hiding behind Beast Boy's legs, and they waved back.

Beast Boy knelt down to be on the same level as Raven was at the moment and just smiled at her. "I seriously still can't believe that you're here with me."

Raven smiled back and then got up to hug him. "I'm sorry for not replying to your last letter."

Beast Boy was taken by surprise, but then was able to hug her back. "It's alright, I kinda had a feeling you weren't going to anyways."

"You mean you're not mad?" Raven asked, turning her head to look at the side of his face.

Beast Boy was able to move his eyes down to look at her, "Of course not. Why would I be mad?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "Well, Salaam said you would always be waiting for my letters."

"Oh, gosh," Beast Boy groaned, throwing a hand to cover his eyes, "I can't believe he would say something like that."

Raven let go of the hug so she could see all of Beast Boy's face, "Well, friends are supposed to embarrass each other like that."

_'Cause we're not alone tonight  
so raise up your hands and touch the sky,  
'cause we're not alone tonight,_

"Why don't we go to the village so I can show you to everyone?" Beast Boy asked, pulling both of them up back into their feet. "People have been dying to meet you."

"You mean you talk about me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, of course," Beast Boy took some of the kids' hands to guide them back to the village safely. "I mean, I talk about everyone, but it's just you who I talk most about."

Raven picked up a girl in her arms when she came up to her legs and wiggled her arms in the air. "Wow, I'm not sure if I should feel good about that or not." A small boy came and took Raven's free hand while another one took his hand and soon Raven had a line of kids holding onto each other's hands.

"At least the kids aren't scared of you now," Beast Boy said, chuckling a little before leading them back towards the village.

_Hey!  
This is the night! This is the night!  
Hey!  
Feeling alive, feeling alive_

"Hey…Raven?" The boy who first took her friend called.

"Yes?"

"Do you like kids?"

Raven actually smiled at that question. "Now, why do you ask such a thing?"

"Well, don't tell Garfield, but I'm afraid he might forget us and play with you instead now that you're here. That's why all of us were scared of you."

Raven stopped walking to look at the kids. She knelt down, looking at the small boy who asked her the question. She shook her head at him and said, "Don't you dare think Garfield's going to forget about you guys just because I'm here. I won't let that happen, okay? You guys can count on me."

_Hey!  
This is the night, this is the night  
Hey!  
Feeling alive, feeling alive_

"Promise?" a girl down the line asked.

Raven nodded her head, "Of course I promise! I would hit Garfield aside the head if he did. Besides, you should know he would never do such a thing. I mean, sure," Raven got up to continue walking, "He's excited to see me again, but that doesn't mean he'll stop whatever he's doing."

_Hey!  
This is the night, this is the night  
Hey!  
Feeling alive, feeling alive_

"As long as you promise," The boy who brought up the topic in the first place said.

"And I trust you," The small girl who was in Raven's arm said. "There's something about you that I like in a friend."

"Well, thank you," Raven said, placing her head next to hers for a second. "It's great to know I've already made a new friend here."

_Hey  
this is the night, this is the night  
Hey  
feeling alive, feeling alive _

Beast Boy smiled to himself after hearing the conversation Raven already had with the kids she was with. He knew she was going to love this place by the end of their stay. He just wished he didn't have to go back to Jump City and leave the kids.

But all fun has to end somehow and at sometime.


	7. Critical

(AN:) HEY EVERYONE! I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! HOORAY!

Stupid writers block, it's the evilest thing on the earth =.= but at least I finished the chapter so ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Critical by Jonas Brother.**

And, yes, I _**still**_ love the Jonas Brothers :]**  
**

* * *

Raven couldn't believe how a month went by of her being here. In fact, she and Beast Boy only had the morning left for once 12 hit, which was in about half an hour, they both had to leave. As much as it hurt Raven to leave a place she made into her home, it killed Beast Boy. For the past week, he tried his best not to think about it, but couldn't help it. It was true, this was Beast Boy's true home, but his newer home was with Robin, Starfire and Cyborg back in Jump City, and he had to return some day.

The Azarathean got up from her bed Beast Boy and Salaam built just for her. She stretched and looked right at the four bags sitting beside the bed. It made Raven a little depressed, knowing Beast Boy couldn't hide from the fact the two had to leave. He was probably enjoying his last morning together with the kids and everyone in the village.

Raven looked out the single window, seeing that in fact Beast Boy was hanging with the little kids, running through the village delivering different kinds of items to each of the adults. Guess he still needed to complete his daily job.

She sighed and leaned against the wall right near the window so she could still see Beast Boy and the kids running in different directions each holding something.

Why did the final day of them being here come?

_There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself_

Raven stood up straight and stopped her foot on the ground. She couldn't take this anymore. If she had to deal with heartbreaks, she couldn't let Beast Boy experience them. Raven had to deal with them enough by herself. There was no way she was going to let Beast Boy leave where his heart is.

Raven decided she was going to leave by herself.

_'Cause this feeling's getting stronger everyday_

Raven went over to grab her backpack and suitcase. If she was going to leave, she had to do it right before Beast Boy came home after his early work. But, wait, she just couldn't leave now. She first had to leave a note to Beast Boy or else he would have gone crazy in trying to find her.

"Paper, paper, paper," Raven whispered to herself as she looked around the mini house. "Aha!" She ran over to the desk where Beast Boy's journal was and opened to a clean sheet, simply sketching a note out just for him.

"Dear Beast Boy," Raven read out loud as she wrote down the words, "I couldn't stand seeing you sad for having to leave, so I decided to leave without you. Stay here with everyone; I'll be fine on my own. I knew with one look at me, you'd feel sad. Please, do what's best and stay here."

_Something's creeping inside  
everything is about to change  
gotta face the fact that I can't walk away_

Raven stopped writing. She couldn't do this. She remembered when Salaam told her how Beast Boy was so **happy** to see her when she came here. How could she walk away from Beast Boy? How would she know that Beast Boy wouldn't be even more hurt from leaving him?

No, Raven couldn't do this. Beast Boy wouldn't even notice that he was gone. With all the fun he was having? There wouldn't be a chance of him noticing.

Raven finished the letter for him, and ripped it out of the journal so she could place it on top of the book and have Beast Boy see it easier. She then grabbed her bags and took one last look at the house before opening the door.

_This critical, I'm feeling helpless  
so hysterical, and it's unhealthy  
I can't sleep when you're not with me  
baby, you're the air I breathe  
this is critical, yeah  
so stuck on you_

As soon as she opened the door, she made sure to see if there was anyone standing near the house that would possibly see her. When the close was clear, Raven placed her backpack on, grabbed her suitcase, and walked out to the village.

She **still** couldn't believe she was doing this. Her plan wasn't working out for she felt Beast Boy's eyes looking at her as she walked away. Making sure he wasn't going to come after her, she turned into her Soul Raven and made a fast escape.

Beast Boy ran, knowing something bad was going on, and as soon as Raven transformed to make a fast escape, he became concern.

"Garfield, why did Raven run off like that?" One of the small girls asked when the child caught up with Beast Boy.

"Crap," Beast Boy whispered, taking a second to get his mind back together before running to his house. The kids looked at one another before following after him.

_Used to have everything figured out  
but it's different now  
when you came, you saw  
you conquered my heart_

Beast Boy pushed open his door, not caring if it would fall off or not, which it didn't. He scanned his room and saw his bags empty and his clothes and personal items back to where they were around the house. There was something new that also caught his eye- a piece of paper sitting on top of his journal. Beast Boy walked over, grabbing the paper and holding it up so he could see the writing.

_Dear Beast Boy:_

_I couldn't stand seeing you sad for having to leave, so I decided to leave without you. Stay here with everyone; I'll be fine on my own. I knew with one look at me, you'd feel sad. Please, do what's best and stay here. Don't come back to Jump City, it wouldn't be right. I love you, and I want to do what's best. Don't deal with what I had to. The kids and adults need you more than I do. It was great meeting you and meeting your home. I hope you still stay in touch._

_Love, Raven._

"Oh, Raven," Beast Boy whispered, placing the paper back down onto his desktop and fell onto his chair.

"Garfield, what's wrong?" A little boy asked as the children slowly walked into the house and saw him frozen on his chair.

"Raven went back home without me," Beast Boy answered, looking at nothing in particular as his thoughts were scrambled up once again.

_It's your laugh and your smile  
wanna stay for a little while  
I don't wanna go  
I just want you in my arms_

"You have to go with her!"

Beast Boy looked at the kids, all standing near him now.

"But, kids, I can't leave…" Beast Boy tried to say but the kids didn't let him finish.

"You have to go home," Ama said, taking Beast Boy's hand. "Like Raven taught us, 'home is where your heart is'."

"And besides, there's always another year," the oldest kid, Ade, said and the other kids nodded their kids in agreement.

"Oh, you guys are the greatest! Group hug!" Beast Boy yelled, grabbing all the little kids in a hug before breaking apart and helping Beast Boy find all his things to pack again.

_This critical, I'm feeling helpless  
so hysterical, and it's unhealthy  
I can't sleep when you're not with me  
baby, you're the air i breathe._

Raven finally made it to the airport in once piece. She knew Beast Boy was trying to follow her, but he stopped which made Raven happy, but at the same time sad. This was the second person who left her. She had a feeling she had to get used to people coming and going.

As she kept on thinking about it, it finally broke down onto her and the tears escaped her eyes to fast for her to stop them. Every time she wiped some away, there would be more that would fall and she had to bring the back of her hand to her face again and again.

_This is critical, yeah  
so stuck on you_

Beast Boy, holding his two suitcases, ran backwards as he yelled goodbye to ever. Then, he turned into a pterodactyl and used his two feet to hold his suitcases as he flapped his hands as fast as he could so he could get to the airport before his flight left him here. There was no way he was going to fly all the way back to California on his own.

_Used to run and hide  
used to bend our love  
but i can't escape this time  
oh, no_

How could Raven do this to him? After **everything** they've been through together? Apparently when he said he wasn't going to leave Raven alone no matter what, it didn't get through her head right.

Well, he shouldn't be worrying about that now. The only thing he should be worrying about is making it to the airport in time.

_This critical, I'm feeling helpless  
so hysterical, and it's unhealthy  
I can't sleep when you're not with me  
baby, you're the air I breathe_

Raven took out the tickets from her backpack, trying to make out the numbers for the gate number. With the tears that kept falling, she couldn't make out the number. Okay, she was able to hold back her tears to read she had to go to gate number 7. Now…

…where was gate 7?

_This is critical, yeah_

Raven looked around her, trying to at least get someone to stop and help her, but everyone was in a rush to get to their own plane. Giving up, Raven just started to walk ahead, hoping she would get a number so she could predict where her own gate would be.

Beast Boy turned into a human and grabbed his suitcases from his feet to his hands when he landed in front of the airport. He prayed Raven didn't board the plane yet without him for when he checked his room, Raven took his ticket too!

That evil but genius violet colored hair woman.

_Baby, it's so critical  
it's so critical  
baby, it's so critical  
it's so critical_

There was no sign of a simple number anywhere as Raven kept walking along. She seriously was about to rip her tickets up and just teleport home.

Wait.

Raven stopped walking and smacked a hand on her forehead. **Teleportation!** Why didn't she think of this before? She shook her head as she walked over to the garbage pin, placing both of her hands over, ready to tear hers and Beast Boy's ticket in two pieces, but a hand pulled it out of her hands and Raven tried to get them back, but the hands moved to fast out of her reach.

"Give those b-" Raven was about to take the tickets back, but when she saw who had them, she froze right in the spot.

_So stuck on you_


	8. To a Happy Ending for Us

(AN:) I'm sorry to say this guys, but this is the last chapter for this story! So, thanks everyone who's been with me since the beginning and I'm glad you were able to stick with me through the longest time I took to update this story! I hope to see you guys again when I come out with a new story :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or part of Meteor Shower by Owl City.**

Yes, I used Meteor Shower again because...well...I'm just super in love with that song X3**  
**

* * *

"Rachel Rosalinda Roth, you are one crazy woman. I don't understand why on earth you would dare do something dramatic like this."

Raven wasn't able to make words come out of her mouth. She never knew this was going to happen to her. One moment he was running to her, but gave up and went back to the village, and now he was here standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking her hand and her suitcase since Raven was still frozen. "Our gate is on the other side of the airport, and we only got five minutes before it leaves without us."

Nothing was able to process in her head. How in Azar did this man get here in less than ten minutes? Someone helped him get here, it wasn't just his powers for he was **never** able to get anywhere fast enough. Either his arms would start to hurt or he would just get distracted by something.

"See, look, our gate is right here," The man turned around to show her.

Raven blinked and saw she must have drifted off long enough for him to take her suitcase of her hands so it would go to wherever it went in order to get on the airplane. The man who's been guiding her this whole time turned back to hand the man in charge of their gate the tickets and he looked down and smiled as he ripped it in two pieces.

"You two are lucky," The guard said, handing the tickets back to the man who gave it to him. "Another minute and you guys would have been stuck here. You two better hurry before the plane turns on and leaves."

"Thanks man!"

"Have a safe flight back home!"

He and Raven then started to run down the hallway. Raven took her free hand and held onto her backpack strap because she just couldn't do anything else. It was driving her mad how **he** was here with her. Actually, she couldn't believe he was here.

Finally after running, the two were able to sit in their seats just before the door closed on them. Raven sat near the window and her follower sat right next to her, still holding onto her hand.

"Glad we made it, Rae?"

Raven took a deep breath, knowing that would make her feel better and it had. A smile grew on her face and she nodded her head as she said, "Yes, Beast Boy." She rested her head on his shoulders. "I'm glad."

"I can't believe you wrote that cheesy note about having me stay back," Beast Boy placed his own head on top of hers. "I mean, are you **crazy**? How would I forget about my home and family?"

"But you were home," Raven corrected, lifting her head to look at him. "With everyone you grew up with and-"

"Raven, just because I grew up with them doesn't make it my family and home," Beast Boy interrupted. "I mean, it does, but my **real** family and home is now in Jump City with you, Starfire, Cyborg and even Robin." Raven slapped his chest and Beast Boy laughed. "Africa will always have a place in my heart, but it's not as big as the Titans Tower."

Raven rolled her eyes. "And you said I was the cheesy one."

"Let me be cheesy one more time; Africa doesn't have you there with me either."

Raven turned her body sideways and raised her eyebrows to look at him.

Beast Boy only shrugged his shoulders. "I told you, one last time."

"Oh, Beast Boy," Raven lightly slapped his check and Beast Boy laughed again. "Even though that was cheesy, it was nice," she smiled again and placed a hand behind his head to play with his hair. "Jump City wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Aw, Rae, you don't mean that, right?"

"Of course I mean it; why would I say it if I didn't mean it? Besides, who else would heal my heart for, by the way, you haven't finished doing yet."

Beast Boy shook his head, but couldn't help and smile at the same time. "How could I forget that?"

"My, my, my, isn't this a small world."

Raven and Beast Boy looked up at the couple who sat across from them on the other side of the plane. Raven gasped and pointed a finger at the old man.

"Aren't you the man who sat next to me when arriving to Africa?" Raven asked and the old man nodded his head. He got up from his seat and sat over behind Raven and Beast Boy to talk with them closer while his wife still sat in her seat.

"Names Michael and I suppose this is the man whom you went after?" Michael shook a finger at Beast Boy. "Son, do you know how big of a heart attack you gave your girlfriend here when she came after you?"

"No, I actually wasn't informed," Beast Boy said, looking at Raven who started to grow a pink tint on her cheeks from hearing Michael call her his girlfriend. Neither bothered to correct him, for they weren't sure what they were at that moment.

"You can even ask my wife," Michael started again before Raven started to talk and cover up. "She looked like she was going to faint by the way she was sitting right next to me, taking deep breaths and shutting her eyes tight."

"Oh, Raven, you should have told me you didn't like airplanes," Beast Boy took Raven's hand and squeezed it.

"It was actually my first time on a plane alone," Raven admitted, "If it wasn't for Michael, I think I wouldn't have made it to you for even my emotions were going a little crazy."

"Well, just keep in mind," Michael said as he got up from his seat to return to his wife, "If you're traveling again, make sure to have each other or else Raven here will surly pass out for not everyone you meet will be a life saver like me."

"It was great seeing you again, Michael," Raven called out. "I hope we'll meet again."

"Don't worry, dear," Michael said as he walked over to his seat. "I'll be sure to visit you and your friends back in California. Every time I see you on the news, I'll be sure to call you up."

"How did you-"

"I may be old," Michael interrupted, picking up a newspaper, "But that doesn't mean my knowledge is decreasing." He winked before hiding his face behind the newspaper.

"Raven, I promise from now on when we travel, I'll be right by your side," Beast Boy said as soon as he turned to look at Raven again. "I can't believe what you went through alone!"

"Well, it's your fault for making me come by plane when I could have just teleported," Raven crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat. "Apparently, you wanted to spend **so** much money."

"Salaam owed me money!" Beast Boy defended. "I couldn't figure out some other way to spend it all."

"You could have given it to kids."

"I'm a Green Idiot, what do I know?"

"That you're **my** Green Idiot," Raven whispered, looking at the frozen look now stuck on Beast Boy's face.

"Aw, Rae," Beast Boy said, leaning his head back against the chair. "You know that was cheesy too?"

Raven laughed and soon Beast Boy joined along with her.

* * *

"California, here we are!" Beast Boy stretched his arms out to his sides when he and Raven finally got off the airplane.

"Jump City, here we are," Raven added, taking Beast Boy's hand when he placed it back down on his side.

"Come on," Beast Boy tugged at Raven's arm, "Let's get our suitcases and find our family."

Raven nodded her head, agreeing with his plan and walking over to the baggage belt and seeing their suitcase side by side as soon as they get there. Beast Boy jogged over and grabbed them right before they went back into the special room and placed them gently on the floor. Raven took her own suitcase and lifted the handle as Beast Boy did the same with his and the two walked out of the airport, lost in their own thoughts.

Beast Boy took a deep breath in. "I missed the city smell," he tried to come up with a topic to have a conversation.

"Same," Raven took a deep breath in too. "It reminds me of the first time I came to Earth."

"Raven, what was it like coming to a new planet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Honestly, it was like a nightmare," Raven sighed, looking down at the sidewalk. "I was dumped into a place I had no clue of and the only thing I knew was my father was going to find me no matter what once I turned 16."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy, seeing the hurt in his face. No person would like being abandoned all alone in a random place.

"But my luck turned upside down when the five of us met," Raven added, remembering the night she appeared from the shadows and saw four teenagers in the streets. She had no idea how close those complete strangers were going to be to her in the future.

"I can't believe how lucky we all were that night," Beast Boy said, looking up at the sky as the memory of them meeting came to his mind now too. "If it wasn't for Starfire to break out of that space ship, we'd probably all still be wondering the Earth alone and confused."

Raven lifted the both of them up, tired of walking and wanting to fly the rest of the way home. She created a black flat surface so they could both sit down and rest. "Yeah, well, it's also good Starfire had escaped from being some trophy."

"That too," Beast Boy agreed with a small smile. "I'm just glad we're all still together like how a family should be."

Raven placed a hand on top of Beast Boy's, noticing the mood change in the air from Beast Boy. He probably remembered the tragic of his parents again, and Raven couldn't help but remember her own mother.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven, seeing the sadness in her eyes. He had to change the topic quick before they both felt something they couldn't get out of. Beast Boy looked ahead and screamed, pointing over to the small island.

"Raven, we're almost home!" Beast Boy yelled, having Raven turned her head and her mood also changed suddenly when seeing the Titans Tower.

"Here we come," Raven said, starting to get excited too.

* * *

"Something isn't right," Raven whispered to Beast Boy as the two walked down the hallway to head into the Common Room. "Why are all the lights turned off?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me; maybe Cyborg finally went with my plan about going green."

"Yeah, but they wouldn't have turned off **all** the lights. Cyborg would have invented a generator or change the light bulbs or something."

Beast Boy shook his head, now he felt something was up too. Raven was right; Cyborg wouldn't have gone this crazy with saving energy.

"Well, if they're in the Common Room, we'll get our answers," Beast Boy said, walking up to the doors and they opened on their own with a swishing noise. At least they were working.

"Great, even the lights are turned off in here," Raven yelled, moving her free hand against the wall to find the switch.

When she felt it, the entire tower turned back on and in every inch of the room, someone jumped up and screamed, "**SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!**"

Beast Boy and Raven shrieked before laughing when noticing it was just the members of the Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg walked around from behind the couch to give their two best friends a hug followed by Titans East and then the Honorary Titans from wherever they were in the room.

"I am most glad for your return, friends!" Starfire yelled, clapping her hands as Raven and Beast Boy were still getting hugs from people.

"Yeah, I thought you guys weren't going to come back," Robin added to his girlfriend's statement.

"You know I don't hate you **that** much leader," Beast Boy joked, having Robin hit him upside of his head.

"Hey, you lay hands off of my boyfriend," Raven caught Robin's action and the Titans gasped.

"Boyfriend?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Boyfriend?" Even Beast Boy himself asked, but then caught on when seeing the smile on Raven's face. "I mean, yeah, that's right!" He covered up, jabbing a finger in Robin's chest.

"HA!" Aqualad, Hot Spot, Bumblebee, Pantha, Cyborg and Scarlett screamed, turning over to the rest of the Titans. "Pay up!"

"Whoa, was there a bet going on?" Raven asked as she looked at the others fishing money out of their pockets.

"There's always a bet going on," Speedy mumbled as he handed over a ten dollar bill to his girlfriend, Scarlett. She stuck her tongue out as she took the money out of his hands followed by a quick kiss.

Beast Boy and Raven laughed again looking at each other and back to their friends.

"So, how was the trip?" Robin asked as the bet was finished up. "You guys have fun?"

"You have no idea," Raven and Beast Boy answered together, walking into the middle of the room.

"Well, leave the stories for some other time," Cyborg announced. "Come on y'all, it's time to celebrate!"

_Please don't let me go_

"Here's to us," Beast Boy tapped the glass of soda someone gave to him again Raven's.

_I desperately need you_

"To us," Raven repeated before giving Beast Boy their first kiss of the relationship.

"I guess I don't have to help you fix your heart?" Beast Boy broke apart to quickly ask.

"Of course not!" Raven slapped his chest and giggled. "Unless you want me to complain about another guy with you now that we're going out."

"No, no, this is fine! This is just perfect actually," Beast Boy said, chuckling as he pulled his new girlfriend into a hug as the others started to dance to the music that started to play.


End file.
